The beginning of a dream
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: After the Spring Talks in Ba Sing Se, Sokka and Suki train with Master Piandao. Also they work with the Reform Movement to create a new vision for the Fire Nation and Suki faces a personal crisis. Sequel to 'A bittersweet vacation'. Contains Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's notes:**__ This story builds on the stories "The price of peace", "Foundations of a city", "On the ice", "Spring talks" and "A bittersweet vacation". It would be extremely helpful to read those fics first. _

The beginning of a dream

By Eva aka Pinkfox

"Forty-five… forty-six… forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine… fifty…" Suki lowered her arms and focused on her breathing for a few moments to slow it down. She had easily finished her sets of pushups, sit-ups, jumping jacks and now she moved on to her set of fifty squats. Having regained her breath, she went once more: "One… two… three… four… five…"

Piandao studied it all from the side, watching with interest when she finished the calisthenics and picked up the metal fans that were lying at to the side. Taking another deep breath to focus, she started to move with easy, supple movements, flowing around the yard like water.

Unlike many people he had trained, Suki was already an experienced and trained warrior and before he started working with her, he wished to determine her levels in both ability and knowledge. He watched with even more interest when she exchanged her fans for a katana and once more she started moving around the yard, only this time her steps and arm movements were sharper then with the fan kata.

"Do you wish to see anything else, Master Piandao?" Suki asked politely after she had returned her katana to the sheath.

"Do you have anything more to show me?" Piandao countered.

"You saw my acrobatics training yesterday… Then I believe you have seen the most important components of my training as a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Very well then."

Suki nodded back and started to stretch herself to finish the exercise routine of that morning. She had been training for two hours and she was hungry.

"Why do you wish to train with me? From what I have seen you are already a very capable warrior." Piandao asked when she finished her stretches and the two headed inside for breakfast.

"I have come to believe you can always improve yourself. When I lived on Kyoshi I believed I couldn't really improve anymore, but once we were in the outside world I learned there was a lot I don't know. I especially realized that when I faced with Azula and her friends. I know of your reputation, Master, and when you offered to train me I realized I would be a fool to say no."

"I can tell you that my style of sword fighting is very different from what you were taught with the katana. It will take a lot of work to adapt." Piandao warned her.

"I'm used to training hard… And though I learned the basics of fighting with a katana, it was never our focus as a Kyoshi Warrior. Our fans are our main weapons and the katanas will never be more than a backup. Another reason for me was that the katana never quite worked for me. I never seemed to flow as natural as the fans."

"That is very possible. A sword has to fit its master. Perhaps we can find out what style of sword is natural for you."

"I look forward to the challenge."

* * *

Half an hour later Piandao, Suki and Sokka were kneeling around the breakfast table and Fat brought out a breakfast of hot tea, noodles in a thick vegetable broth and dumplings filled with spicy meat. Sokka immediately attacked the food, dunking the dumplings in his broth and choking them down as if he was starving.

Suki rolled her eyes and ate much more calmly. She found the dumplings almost too spicy, preferring her noodles. Piandao was just as calm, ignoring Sokka's behavior. Finally Suki had enough and pulled out her fans, rapping him on the head.

"Ow…" Sokka sputtered as soon as his mouth was empty.

"You're taking away my appetite with your way of eating. I know Katara managed to drill some table manners in you, so please use them."

"Yes mother…" Sokka replied with an annoyed tone in his voice, but he started eating in a more civilized manner.

Piandao serenely ignored the bickering and waited till Suki was finished scolding Sokka before asking: "What does the training of a new Kyoshi Warrior look like? I got the impression it was fairly rigorous."

Suki swallowed before replying. "It is. We start training young and we continue to train hard a lot even when we are fully trained warriors."

"Would you describe to me how it goes?"

"Of course…" Suki gathered her thoughts for a moment before beginning. "We take in a group of trainees every three or four years. Girl between eight and ten eligible for being admitted. Something we take in someone a bit older or younger if they really want too and show promise… The first four months the girls still live at home with their parents and attend school in the mornings. In the afternoon they come for training. In the beginning they don't learn to fight yet, but they learn things like how to fall properly, basic acrobatics exercises as rolling, hand stands and the bridge and we start calisthenics."

Suki sipped her tea before continuing. "We also do games to strengthen their senses and their observation skills. After four months all the girls are evaluated. Some will stop, with others the parents don't agree and for others the program is simply too much. I estimate about half of the girls remain. Those girls move into the compound and though they continue school in the mornings in the afternoon they start learning unarmed combat and acrobatics while continuing to sharpen their senses. After another year of training weapon training is added with paper fans and wooden swords."

"When do they start training with real weapons?" Piandao asked, focused on absorbing all the information

"After they have been training for three or four years. The girls are tested and when they pass, they don't only receive metal weapons, but they also have the right to start wearing the make-up and armor. Generally they also stop going to school and training intensifies. They start sparring with each other and they also start learning all kinds of useful skills a warrior need. This varies from first aid to reading maps or from to find your own food to how to maintain your uniform. When deemed ready, each girl is tested individually and promoted to a Kyoshi warrior when ready." Suki finished her explanation, sipping her tea because her voice had become a bit rough.

The sword master nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Thank you for this information, Suki. It was most enlightening."

"You're welcome."

Piandao then turned to Sokka, who had been listening with as much interest as Piandao had been listening. "Did you find any more of the black stone around the impact site?"

"I found a few more chunks, though it isn't very much. But with what remains from the last time, I think it should be enough to forge a new sword." Sokka reported.

Piandao nodded approvingly. "We will take a look after breakfast. I believe this time you will be able to do far more on your own. You learned much long time."

Sokka's eyes gleamed excitedly. "Do you think I might be able to forge swords on my own one day?"

"If you really want to, I am sure that is possible. But it takes a lot more to forge a sword completely on your own…"

"I think I would like to learn one day, but I don't think this is the right time. I'm too busy in the outside world to focus on really learning how to forge a sword." Sokka replied after pondering his reply for a moment.

"A very balanced and well thought out reply." Piandao complimented him. "I agree with you this is not to right time for you to learn. But I believe the day will come. If you are still on this path by then, I will be honored to teach you."

Sokka bowed from seated position. "I would be honored, Master Piandao."

Piandao simply nodded back. "Have you eaten enough? Then we will go look at your material." He turned to Suki. "Will you accompany us?"

"I will join you in a few moments. Go ahead." Her hand was pressed against her stomach in an inconspicuous way.

* * *

Suki had waited till Piandao and Sokka had left. Sokka had been enthusiastically describing what he had liked about his previous sword and where he thought a few minor improvements could be made. Piandao either explained a few techniques with might help with that or clarified why it was difficult to prevent something for occurring. Neither seemed to notice the pale tinge to Suki's skin.

Only when they completely had left the room, Suki jumped up and hurried to the closest bathroom before becoming violently ill. She knelt on the floor, shuddering and trembling. When she started to feel a bit better, she rose and rinsed her mouth.

"This is the second day." She muttered to herself. "What is going on with me?"

When she left the bathroom, she found a small tray standing nearby. On it was a place with rice crackers and a small bag. When she opened it, she found a handful of ginger candies. She took the tray with her, sucking on one of the candies.

* * *

That evening Suki retired early, feeling tired. Sokka entered only fifteen minutes later, a looking a bit worried. "Are you okay, Suki? You just left pretty early."

"I'm fine, Sokka. Just tired. I haven't trained that intensively the last few months and I have been working hard the last few days."

"Maybe." Sokka looked a bit doubtful. "I wish Katara was here. Then she could have checked you over if something was wrong…"

Suki smiled. "I'm really okay, Sokka. Maybe I'm coming down with a bit of cold or something. I don't know… I should just have taken you upon that offer to relax a little bit longer."

Sokka smiled back. "So I'm right once in a while?"

"Yes, once in a while you're right." Suki conceded. "Did you just come to check upon me?"

"Not just that. You forgot your desert." Sokka revealed a small bowl with strawberries.

"Strawberries!" Suki exclaimed. "You know I love those."

"That was why I was kind enough not to eat them all." Sokka teased her. "You're going to put on you night shirt and then I'm gonna feed them to you, one by one… nice and relaxed…."

* * *

Sokka looked up from where he was breaking the black rock in smaller pieces, studying Suki and Piandao. Piandao was demonstrating a diagonal cut with a wooden training sword in hand and Suki observed him closely, then copying his move.

"Parry… and cut… Parry… and cut…" Piandao directed Suki while watching her closely. "And now lunge." Suki stepped forward, the weight on her front leg. "And now hold." She remained in position, front leg bent and the back leg outstretched. "Can you feel what you are doing wrong?"

Suki focused on her own body for a moment, carefully testing. "I'm out of balance. With the weight on my front leg, my back leg is vulnerable."

"Excellent. Now, straighten you leg… That's it. Now lunge again. How does that feel?"

The Kyoshi Warrior did as she was told and lunged once more. "I feel much more grounded."

"Exactly. Now… parry once more for me." Piandao studied her movement closely. "You have to bring up your sword a little higher. Otherwise I can just…" He swung his sword, easily pushing Suki's sword away and touching her neck. "… do this. Understand?" Suki nodded and swung again, this time easily parrying her teacher. "That's it. Move through the entire sequence again… Parry… and cut… Parry… and cut… Parry… and cut… and lunge."

Suki moved through the entire sequence a few more times till Piandao gave the signal it was enough for today. She handed him the practice sword and bowed.

"Time for tea?" Sokka joined them, pausing his work.

"I think so."

"How did it go?"

"It feels good. It's a bit back to the basics, but I'm learning much." Suki explained.

"You are correct in that. When you know you basics, you will be able to adapt and improvise. You will be much versatile then someone who skipped the basics and only know a number of advanced patterns, but who has never been though to think outside them." Piandao explained.

"This is a different style from what you taught me, Master. Or am I mistaken?"

"You noticed it perfectly. There are various styles of sword fighting. I trained in many of them. The style I choose for Suki supports the way she has been taught to move and works the best with her strengths." Piandao explained.

Sokka nodded with appreciation in his eyes. "Thank you, Master."

"Now let's have some tea."

* * *

After the hot tea with some kind of spicy cookies, Suki once more had to hurry to the bathroom, emptying her stomach for the second time that day. She rinsed out her mouth and quickly popped in one the ginger candies she had found yesterday.

Sucking it contently, she headed to the kitchen and dug through some of the cabinets, avoiding Fat in the meantime. She took some rice congee that was still left from last night and an apple, knowing the plain food would settle her stomach.

Munching her apple, she headed back to get changed for their outing of the day. "If this doesn't improve in a day or two, it's time to visit the healer." She decided for herself.

* * *

Sokka smiled when Suki appeared. She had changed from her training cloths into a more formal silk outfit, the airy cloth flowing around her. When it was clear she would be representing the Avatar more than the Kyoshi Warriors in her current mission, she had followed Katara's example and worked with a tailor in Ba Sing Se to develop a wardrobe that would show that she was above the nations.

Instead of the full skirt, belly baring choli and half-saree that Katara favored, Suki had chosen for loose, flowing silk harem pants and a belted top with flowing bell sleeves that just hit her upper thigh in various shades of green with golden embroidery. It was formal, yet she was also easily able to tuck her fans in the belt and the outfit was loose enough to defend herself.

"You look good." Sokka complimented his girlfriend.

Suki glanced down her outfit and smiled. "Thanks. I still don't feel at ease in this kind of clothing…" She paused and surveyed Sokka appreciatively. "You look nice yourself… very nice."

Sokka was wearing black pants and a deep blue knee length tunic with splits at the side. It was closed with black frog clasps in front and had a Mandarin style collar. "Thanks." Then he turned serious. "We've letter from Katara and Aang."

"How are they doing? Did they have a nice vacation?" Suki asked as they headed to the gate. Outside Piandao was already waiting. He had rented a small carriage for three of them to use. Sokka chivalrously assisted Suki in the carriage and let Piandao climb in first before entering himself.

Only then he replied: "They write the vacation was very nice, but they had to cut it short because of trouble in the Northern Water Tribe."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? And why do I have the feeling that Councilor Nanuq is behind much of it?"

"I am interested in the Avatar's and Lady Katara's perspective on the situation there. I have heard of unrest, but I am not exactly sure of the details." Piandao said after Sokka's quick glance at him, not willing to talk if he wasn't there.

"Aang writes that what is going on is much the same as what is happening at the moment in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. A group of people wish for reform, but another group opposes them strongly. Only the impact is much larger because it's one city and a very interdependent tribe." Sokka explained.

"What is it that they want to change?" Suki asked.

"That is the second problem. How much do you know about how the Northern Water Tribe is organized?"

"Very little. I only know what you and Katara told me about the weird separation between male and female water benders and that women don't have a voice in much of anything."

"It is a very rigid and stratified society. People are born in a certain position and remain there for the rest of their lives, though there are a few exceptions. Warriors, both benders and non-benders, and those who govern the people all are from the highest rank. The 'workers' are below them. The general teaching is that everybody is needed for the tribe to survive and everybody is worth just as much, but many people don't experience it that way. Especially when almost every male bender and man who could hold a weapon was called upon to defend the Tribe when the Fire Nation attacked a year ago. They want equal rights and chances. A small group of women is also starting to speak up, wishing for their position to change. They want the right to learn to defend themselves and to have a voice in the government."

Piandao nodded thoughtfully. "How are your friends handling things?"

"They've organized open forums where everybody could air their concerns. According to Katara it calmed things down quite a bit. They are now busy debating with the Council how to balance all the wishes. There is one Councilor who keeps makes trouble and he blocks every possible compromise."

"Let me guess… Nanuq." Suki snorted.

"Exactly… Katara writes she is almost at the point of challenging him for his position in the Council."

Suki frowned. "You mean they would have a water bending battle?"

"Yes. It is a very old law and it has not been used since the split between the Tribes, but it was never repealed. She's hesitant about doing it though, because it is not the way she and Aang want to deal with the issue."

"And it might set a dangerous precedent." Piandao commented.

"There is also that."

"Maybe she could try to be somewhat more sneaky about it." Suki commented. "She should try to get Nanuq to challenge her. It's not like he could ever win from her. He has that right, hasn't he?"

Sokka nodded. "He has… And I like you idea. You should write to her and suggest it."

"I will. And how is Aang dealing with everything?"

"In his usual way. He didn't go through the roadblock of tradition, but he went around it. He suggested the foundation of a kind of advisory body in which all ranks and groups would be represented which had the freedom to advise the Council whenever they wish. Since they don't have any direct power, it does not go against the law and traditions of the Tribes."

"And how was that idea received?" Piandao asked.

"Very well by most members of the Council. The same goes for much of the tribe's population. The only road block left is Nanuq and two or three of his companions. But they will probably cease their resistance when Nanuq would be out of the way."

* * *

The carriage stopped outside a large inn in Hokiya, the largest village on the island. The driver quickly opened the door and politely assisted Suki from the carriage before standing back to let Piandao and Sokka exit.

The owner of the inn rushed to meet them as they entered, bowing in the Fire Nation way. "Welcome to this humble inn. It is an honor to welcome the great sword master Piandao and two companions of the Avatar."

Piandao nodded back politely. "Thank you for your welcome. I believe the Cherry Blossom Hall was reserved for us."

"Yes, sir. Your guests have already arrived. If you will allow me…" The inn keeper bowed and preceded them to a hall at the back on the inn. He opened the door them. "Dinner will be brought to you at sunset and drinks are readily available inside."

The sword master thanked him once more and entered the hall, followed by Suki and Sokka. Inside fifteen men and women were kneeling around a large rectangular table. One end was free and it was there that Piandao went. He kneeled down and Sokka and Suki did the same each on one side of Piandao.

Suki unobtrusively studied the people around the table. Most of them appeared somewhere between their late teens and early twenties and all had the pale faces of people who worked inside. The group was fairly evenly divided in men and women. Most women were wearing kimonos in pastels, embroidered with flowers and brightly colored obis. Their hair was braided out of their face. The men wore tunics and pants in the same style that Sokka and Piandao were wearing in somber colors. All of them had a topknot with a small Fire Nation emblem on their headpiece.

"I know it is unusual for me to open this meeting, but today I wish to introduce you to two special guests. Sitting besides are Sokka, master swordsman and strategist, Companion of the Avatar, Headman and Great Wolf of the Water Tribes, Lord of the Order of the Blue Dragon and Royal Advisor to the Crown, and Suki, master warrior, Commander of the Kyoshi Warriors, Royal Advisor to the Crown, Lady of the Order of the Green Dragon, Special Friend to the Water Tribes and Companion of the Avatar. They are here today on his behalf to hear the voice of the Reform Movement."

Sokka spoke after Piandao. "We are honored to be here. We have heard much about your dreams to help the Fire Nation find a new path after a long war and we praise you for it. That is why we are here today. We have come to see how you might be able to assist the Fire Nation, but also how we can assist you… But first, please introduce yourself and tell a bit of your background…" He gestured to the woman sitting closest to him. "Why don't you start?"

* * *

"But what do you think that the Reform Movement's greatest problem is, Hotaru?" Sokka asked.

The young woman in the soft green kimono didn't hesitate to answer. "The lack of unity. Everybody has his or her own ideas how the Fire Nation should be reformed. We don't show a united front to the outer world. The Phoenixes do. They give one clear view of how the land should be run and people know where they stand with them. They have one leader who is their face, even if he is a bully.."

"But that is bullshit, Hotaru…" One of the men protested. "It is our strength. Everybody is able to have a voice. That is what makes us different."

"Maybe for us… Dinkar… for those who can see that. But for the people who have no work... Who struggle to feed their children… Do you think they care if they have a voice? They want to have food… Ideals are beautiful, but they don't feed people… You can't keep hammering away on your ideas, like you pet topic about who should rule the Fire Nation." Hotaru shot back.

"How can we help the Fire Nation find a new path if we don't find a firm base for our idea's to stand on?"

"How do we help if we keep talking all the time and doing nothing? If we come up with decent solutions that actually help people the chance is much larger the current leaders will listen to us and the common people to support us."

One of the other men spoke up: "I think Hotaru is right. We've been talking for two months now, but we haven't been able to send a decent proposal to the governor of the island. I admit, Dinkar, that ideals are important and that we should work out what our ideals are. But that shouldn't stop us from actually contributing."

"Thank you, Takumi." Hotaru spoke and Dinkar also nodded.

"Dinkar, since you believe a common base is so important, why don't you put something concrete on paper for the next meeting. We will discuss it then. We have been talking about this long enough that you know the points that we have in common. Don't try to put only your own ideas in that piece of paper." Takumi efficiently tabled that issue. "What were we talking about the last time that needed to be done?"

"We were discussing how to rebuild the cotton industry on the island. There is too much damage to the mills, but we haven't received any supplies to fix them. Also we were talking about how to relieve the court house since there is a large pile up of cases." Another young woman named Anuradha spoke. She quickly looked through the scrolls before her. " The last thing was some concern about the returning soldiers. We were going to discuss those three issues today."

"Can you summarize the two issues for our guests?" Takumi asked.

"Of course." Pulling out a scroll, Anuradha quickly outlined the issues on hand: "The first problem is with the factories shut down, people can't work and don't earn money. The raw materials are here, the workers are there, but the machines can't work since they can't be powered. And the issue at the court house is basically that people are getting all fed up and argue and complain about all kinds of small things. Then something happens and they sue."

Suki leaned forward interestedly. "Have you come up with any solutions so far?"

Takumi coughed. "Hotaru suggested looking at alternative sources of power instead of using steam engines. But someone objected that was taking a step backward and that we shouldn't allow that to happen."

Sokka cocked his head. "It sounds like a very reasonable solution to me. What kind of power sources were you thinking about?"

"I was not trained in anything technical and I am not even sure it is possible, but for hundreds of years we used windmills and waterwheels as power sources." Hotaru explained.

"And who spoke about this being a step backwards? Why would that be so bad?" Suki asked.

Everyone looked at Dinkar. "I merrily wish not to fall back to the old age." He quickly defended himself.

Suki frowned and studied him closely. "I get the feeling that is not all, Dinkar. What is your real objection against the cotton mills?"

He sighed. "You are very sharp. I'm worried about the health risks of restarting the mill. Too many people are already suffering from brown lung disease."

"Brown lung disease?" Sokka asked confused.

"Inside the mills there are small bits of cotton floating around and when you breathe them in, you damage your lungs. In the end it will kill you." Takumi explained.

"Is there any way to prevent it?"

"There is a special kind of mask you can use." Dinkar mentioned reluctantly. "But most workers refuse to use it since it's so uncomfortable."

"How available is the mask?"

"There is a large supply of them. Why?" Takumi asked.

"Then you could include in your advice to the governor that people should be urged to use the masks. Or they could become compulsory." Sokka explained.

"I might have another idea for powering the mills." One of the others mentioned. "Many of the returning soldiers are fire benders. They could heat the kettles of the steam machines. I know that is the way they did it on the airships."

The other people at the table nodded in agreement. "That is a possible idea." Someone agreed.

"I like the ideas very much." Sokka concluded. "But now comes the most important and difficult step. If you offer advice, you also have to suggestions necessary to implement it. How would you put those plans into practice?"

"And we mustn't forget to substantiate it ideologically." Dinkar interjected.

Takumi sighed. "I don't think the governor is going to be very interested in why we give the suggestions or on what they are based. Unless it's some economical principle."

"He is right, Dinkar. They just want a solution that it useful. They don't care about the why." Sokka explained. "You can use ideals to guide the solutions you propose, but they are not the best way to convince someone to use them."

Dinkar subsided and Takumi spoke once more: "Now, how could we make this reality?"

* * *

After three hours, not including dinner, the meeting was finally finished and the hall emptied quickly. Anuradha was still gathering her notes and Takumi and Hotaru were talking about the proposal that they would write for the governor. Dinkar sat at his place, tapping his chin and making notes.

Takumi approached them hesitantly. "Hotaru and I were planning on visiting a tea house nearby. You would be welcome to join us if want to."

A mysterious smile played around Piandao's lips as he asked: "Which tea house were you planning on visiting?"

"The Red Lily." Takumi asked confused. "Why? Is that a problem, Master Piandao?"

"No Takumi, it is not a problem. It is just that is showcases a part of our culture where my guests are not very familiar with. Let's me explain for moment."

"Very well." Takumi returned to his talk with Hotaru.

"What is so peculiar about the Red Lily?" Suki asked.

"Because that teahouse is a part of the 'flower industry'. A kind of former courtesan entertains there."

"Courtesans?" Suki frowned. "You mean it is some kind of bordello?"

"No Suki, it is not." Piandao thought for moment on how to explain it further. "In the Fire Nation there is a huge industry of entertaining men and more and more also women."

"I know." Suki interjected. "It is still said in Ba Sing Se that is how Ozai financed his war."

Piandao smiled and shook his head. "I had not heard that one before. And that is why I called it the flower industry. Yes, brothels certainly are a part of this, but there are also different establishments. Many of those have evolved to become a general place to go out for a night. In the Red Lily teahouse there are women who dress in an ancient style of costumes, are trained as musicians, dancers or singers and entertain their customers, mostly men, with their arts, conversation or games."

"And these women are not forced to prostitute themselves?" Suki asked in a whisper.

"No. Not with the new rules that Fire Lord Zuko instituted. It might have occurred in the past, but not anymore." Piandao explained.

"I would like to join them." Sokka said. "A chance to talk a bit more informally might be good."

"You are right." Suki sighed. "My apologies, Master. I was very disrespectful. But… I've a huge problem with prostitution. I have seen the shadow side of the profession too often." The look in her eyes was far away.

"It is understandable, Suki. I share your opinion and I am familiar with the problems. But I have visited this teahouse before and I am sure nothing like that goes on there. Otherwise I would not go there." Piandao eased Suki's mind with a few words. He turned to Takumi. "We will be joining you."

"We are honored." Takumi turned to Dinkar and Anuradha. "Will you also join us?"

Anuradha put her last scroll in her bag and stood up. "I am sorry, but I have a late night shift this evening. But I certainly would like to join the next time." She bowed politely to Piandao, Suki and Sokka and nodded to Takumi and Hotaru. "I hope you have a nice time." With those words she left the inn.

"He Dinkar, you still awake?" Hotaru called out to the last person at the table.

Dinkar startled. "Huh, what?"

"I am asking if you will be joining us at the Red Lily."

"Oh, of course. Let me gather my things." He scrambled quickly to gather the scrolls in front of him and joined them. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Thank you." Sokka accepted his tea from the elegantly dressed woman, wearing a very colorful kimono with long swinging sleeves and even more colorful obi with long ends that dangled down her back. " So tell, Dinkar… You mentioned something about a difference how the Fire Nation should be ruled."

"Dinkar," Hotaru hissed. "You are not talking about that in public."

"Why are you so worried, Hotaru?" Suki asked, having caught the fear in the young woman's eyes.

"I just don't want any of us to get hurt." She quickly glanced around her.

"I don't believe we have anything to worry about, Hotaru. Fire Lord Zuko relaxed the rules." Piandao said gently.

The young woman sighed. "My apologies. Old habits die hard."

"It's perfectly understandable. I can't imagine what it must have been like." Sokka spoke compassionately.

Dinkar coughed once. "My idea's are not about dethroning the Fire Lord as some of our movement wish. I just think it is a bad idea for governmental power to be handed to the Fire Lady. Lady Mai has proven herself loyal and she has the best interests of the Fire Nation at heart, but what of the next Fire Lady? She could do a lot of damage and no one might know her sympathies until it would be too late."

Sokka nodded thoughtfully. "You do make a valid point. But this threat has been there for many years. How was this prevented in the past?"

"Careful screening of the family. Sometimes a baby was selected and raised in the palace so that they were absolutely sure of her loyalties. But it didn't work always. A few times there has almost been a coup. The current Fire Lord died with the Crown Prince too young to take the throne. The Fire Lady would act as regent and try to take over, installing one of her own male family members as Fire Lord." Dinkar explained briefly.

"And how do you think this could be prevented?" Suki asked, keeping the doubt out of her voice. She found is a bit far sought.

"The next Fire Lord and Fire Lady will be brother and sister. Then we can be sure of their loyalties and they can share power equally. It would also prevent a part of the tensions between siblings about who will be heir and who will not."

"But how would the throne be inherited? They cannot exactly mate and produce children together." Sokka asked, turning the idea over in his mind.

"Both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady could take consorts. I have no idea what their titles would be… They just wouldn't have any official power in the governing of the Fire Nation. The most logical choice of heirs would be the children of the Fire Lady because we can be sure of their blood line. If she doesn't bear a daughter and a son, the offspring of the Fire Lord would be next in line." Dinkar outlined his idea.

"It is certainly a very different idea. But how practical do you think it would be?"

"It is merrily an idea. I don't foresee it becoming reality anytime soon. I think it could be an alternative plan if a dangerous situation like in the past threatens us once more."

"Why don't you write it down?" Sokka suggested. "I will pass it on to the Fire Lord or the Avatar. You never know when either one might make use of it."

The three Reform Movement members looked at each other and back at Sokka. "Surely you must be joking?" Hotaru sounded absolutely astonished.

"I'm not joking. I believe it is an idea with some merit in certain circumstances and it at least deserves to be part of a collection of emergency plans or something like that."

"Both Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang like to think outside the box." Suki explained. "They draw much from ideas that seem weird at first."

Finally Dinkar shrugged. "I will put something on paper and give it to you the next meeting."

"Excellent plan." Sokka clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

"I had a very nice time." Suki thanked Hotaru.

"The same… And I hope to see you on our next meeting." Hotaru replied with a huge grin.

"We'll be there."

A few meters away Sokka was talking with Dinkar and Takumi. "One moment before you leave, Sokka."

Sokka looked a bit confused, but stepped to the side and Takumi followed him "What is it?"

"I believe I owe you an apology. When we were talking about the definition of a warrior this evening… I went too far when I said all warriors were just brainless fighters…"

The Water Tribe man sighed. "It was in the heat of the debate, Takumi. I have said some things I am not too proud of myself in my early debates."

"Still, if I want to be serious… if I want to help the Fire Nation to find a new path, then I cannot make that mistake from our past… to put people in a box. That doesn't work."

Sokka smiled. "Good… But about tonight… just the heat of the debate." He bumped him in the arm friendly. "I could say a few things about bookish scholars or something if I really wanted to be mean."

Takumi smiled. "You might defeat me in a fair fight, Sokka, but I still have to find someone who can defeat me in a battle of words…"

"An interesting challenge…" Sokka turned his head when Piandao called. "Until next time." He clasped forearms with the young Fire Nation scholar and hurried towards the carriage.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sokka?" Piandao asked as they stood before the large oven that was used to melt the metal for the blade.

"I am." Sokka nodded determinedly.

"Before you start, I have to remind you of one thing. Each sword that a man forges has its own character. Don't try to make this sword in a copy of the one you lost. Let this sword be its own. The sword you had was a sword of war. This sword will be a sword of peace." Piandao searched Sokka's face. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Master."

"Then you know what to do." Piandao gestured to the small mountain of coal with its shovel, the bellows and the smelter with the pieces of space rock within it. "When the time has come to pour the metal into the mold I will be here to assist you."

"Thank you." Sokka pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his naked torso. With quick gestures he lit the oven and went to work, adding coal and working the bellows so that the fire would be hot enough.

Suki watched from the sideline, her eyes roaming over the muscles that bunched and relaxed as he worked. A smile played around her lips and her eyes were glittering as she took in the sight of her boyfriend.

"Are you ready for training?" She vaguely heard the words, but they didn't really register. She just kept watching.

"Suki?" Piandao tapped her on the arm and startled eyes turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your question."

The sword master smiled. "I am guessing you had something else to look at. You seemed to enjoy the sight."

The Kyoshi Warrior glanced quickly at her boyfriend and her face flushed red. "Uhm… uhm, I think I did…" She took a deep breath and collected herself. "What were you asking, Master Piandao?"

"I asked if you were ready for training."

"Are you sure he doesn't need our assistance?" Suki asked, once more quickly glancing at Sokka who was putting even more coal into the fire.

"It is going to take at least an hour and a half before the fire is hot enough to put the smelter into the fire and then it will take the whole night before the metal is ready to be poured. So we have plenty of time for training."

"I'm ready."

As they headed towards the training area, a thought occurred to Suki. "Master Piandao, do I need to make my own sword also?"

Piandao hesitated before answering her. "I am not sure yet what your path is. For Sokka it was clear that he was going to walk the path of a sword master very soon. And so it was important he forged his first sword himself and just as important that he forges this sword… So the sword can truly become an extension of his arm… But your path is different..."

"In our training as a Kyoshi Warrior we learned that our fans should be a part of ourselves, like an extra hand." Suki thought for a moment. "I don't think I see myself doing that with a sword… I don't see myself as a sword master in the future. I use the title of master warrior, but that is because of my skills with the fan and unarmed combat."

"And those skills are just as valid as every other part of the warrior arts… Your sword skills will only one facet of the diamond, not the whole. A fitting sword will come on your path… I can promise you that."

* * *

After training with Piandao she went back to her room to freshen up. She rummaged in her bag for a clean towel, washcloth and her soap. Pouring some water in the basin Suki quickly washed herself. She hung to towel and washcloth to dry and returned the soap to her bag.

Then she dug around for her bag of Women's Root. Taking the brown leather bag in hand she searched for a cup and put in one scoop of the powered root with the measuring spoon that came with the bag. Adding some water she stirred until the mixture was a muddy brown and downed it in one gulp. Shuddering at the bitter taste she quickly downed another cup of water to wash the taste out of her mouth.

Returning the bag to her gear she suddenly came across another larger bag. She frowned and pulled it out. The flap wasn't closed and the belt and the soft absorbent pads she used when she had her moon time fell out. Muttering softly she gathered her supplies and wanted to return them to her gear when she stiffened.

Suki looked down at the bag, frantically counting in her head. "I haven't used those in all the time I was here… But we have been here over three weeks… And in Ba Sing Se… the last week I was there I was supposed to… I cannot be…" She muttered softly to herself.

Suddenly she felt herself become dizzy and she sunk on the floor. "I have taken my Women's Root every day… And I have missed moon times before… Like when I was in the Boiling Rock… I simply cannot be…" Her head shot up. "My nausea... But…"

* * *

When Suki didn't appear for dinner and when Fat reported he hadn't seen her all day, Piandao went to look for her. Sokka was still hard at work. He found her at the edge of his garden, tucked away in a corner behind some rocks. "It is dinnertime. You must be hungry." He stated gently. His eyes roved over her face, taking in her red rimmed eyes and the dried streaks of tears on her cheeks.

"I am not really hungry, Master Piandao. I can find something in the kitchen later. I should have let you know earlier. My apologies…" With a lot of effort Suki managed to keep her voice level.

Piandao looked at the young woman for a moment, searching her eyes and seeing the fear there. "You seem upset. Is something wrong?"

"I am fine, Master. I just lost track of time." Suki pinned her eyes firmly to the ground, knowing she would tear up again if she looked into those kind grey eyes.

He easily sank down to the ground in comfortable kneeling position. "I do not appreciate it when my students lie to me, Suki. I want you to tell me the truth." Piandao told her kindly, but firmly.

"You do not need to concern yourself with me, Master… Certainly not on this matter…"

"You are my student, Suki. That means you are my concern. Tell me what is wrong."

Suki was silent for a long time, gathering her courage and finally forced herself to meet his eyes. "I realized something today… Something I am not yet ready for…" She started hesitantly. "I'm not quite sure where to start…"

"Why don't you start at the beginning? That is usually the best place."

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded and started again. "I came to my room this morning to wash up after training. When I was looking through my bag, I realized I hadn't needed certain things for some time while I should have needed them." Suki paused for a moment. "I have been ill a few times the last week and I threw up…" She glanced up at Piandao

"I know. Fat noticed and informed me."

"That is when the puzzle pieces clicked… I realized there is a chance that I am…" Suki sought for words once more. "I realized that I am possibly with child." She finally said. "Despite the fact that I use…" The blush covered her face once more and she aimed her gaze firmly at the ground once more.

"Despite the fact you use Women's Root." Piandao finished her sentence easily. "I know of cases where the Root didn't work."

"I know. And I am not sure what to do now…" Suki finished her story. "I mean, I know I need to talk with Sokka when his sword is finished and I need to see a healer to confirm my theory, but…"

"You are not sure what to do if you are really pregnant." Suki nodded and Piandao gently covered her hand with his. "What are your main concerns?"

"I don't know… There is so much going around in my head…"

"Suki, if you put a problem in words, it becomes tangible… something you can deal with and not something that floats around in the back of your head… You can face it as a real warrior would."

She nodded once more and collected her thoughts. "I'm worried that I'm not yet ready to be a mother… I'm still only sixteen… What?"

Piandao's eyes twinkled as he smiled kindly. "Many people would also say you shouldn't be able to stop a war at sixteen… Or to talk down high ranking functionaries from all over the world during negotiations… You figured out how to do that… Why wouldn't you figure out how to be a good mother… if you are pregnant…"

"Maybe… but this is a lot more to be responsible for…"

"But you don't have to carry that responsibility alone. That is the way it goes. Sokka will stand by your side and even if he would not you still have many friends who would. I am guessing if you went to Kyoshi Island the child would have a gaggle of enthusiastic aunts who would love to look after him or her. Or that if you wrote Lady Katara, she would freeze the whole Northern Water Tribe Council to the wall and hurry here. She would go back and unfreeze them later."

Her lips twitched in a small smile at the image of Katara sticking the Council to the wall. "You are right. And it would not be the first time for a child to be raised within the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Now, what else are you worried about?" Piandao inquired.

"I promised Aang I would help to rebuild the world… To heal the wounds the war has wrought upon everyone… How can I do that when I'm burdened with a child? I can't travel around or…"

"Suki… think for a moment…What do you think the Avatar would say or do when you tell him you're with child? How would he react when you tell him you have to break your promise? Do you truly think he would tell you he never wished to see you again?"

Suki had to smile once more as she pictured Aang before her when she told him the news. "No… he would be excited about being an uncle or something, I guess… I think he would tell me I didn't break my promise and that there are many ways I can help. I just would have to find a new way of helping…"

"Was there anything else?"

Biting her lip, she finally aired her final fear. "But how is Sokka going to react? I mean…" Tears sprung into her eyes once more. "I assured him I would not end up with child, since I used the Root." A soft sob escaped her.

Realizing they had finally arrived at the heart of his student's fears, Piandao didn't say anything. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her the space to let out her turbulent emotions.

* * *

With great care Sokka removed the smelter from the oven, the metal inside it almost glowing in fiery shades of deep yellow, orange and even trances of blue and brown, just like the dawn that just started to color the horizon. Piandao was standing beside him. "Go ahead. The metal is perfect. Pour in to the mold."

Carefully he tipped the hot smelter and the metal flowed into the mold, filling it quickly and evenly. When the metal had cooled enough to be removed from the mold, but was still glowing red hot, Piandao took over. It would take a lot more time for Sokka to become competent enough to hammer the blade in exactly the right way. When the blade was properly formed, Piandao quickly dipped the blade into the water and pulling it out just as quick. The blade had quickly cooled to a deep, shining black.

The sword smith nodded, looking satisfied. "After breakfast I will begin to teach you how to fit the sword to it hilt and how to sharpen the blade."

"Thank you, Master." With great care the blade was placed upon a work bench to cool further.

* * *

Suki was already at the breakfast table when they arrived. She kissed Sokka on the cheek and elegantly knelt down beside him. "I missed you last night." Leaning closer, she whispered: "The bed was very cold without you in it."

Sokka couldn't the silly smile that came over his face and whispered back: "I'll be back tonight."

The smile didn't quite seem to reach Suki's eyes when she answered him. "I look forward to it."

Piandao pretended he hadn't noticed anything and staunchly continued eating his broth. When both teens were calmly seated once more, he asked: "What are your plans for today, Suki?"

"I am not sure yet, Master Piandao. I will probably do some light drills and I have some paperwork to go through."

"Paperwork?" asked Sokka confused. "Did we get any letters or something?"

"It is some Kyoshi Warrior business on which Mikoto wants my opinion. The Earth King has requested for us to train a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers in our fighting skills. We are still debating if this is a good idea." Suki explained quickly. "And I want to write a few letters."

When they were finished Sokka and Piandao were gone quickly, ready to finish Sokka's sword. Suki remained behind in the dining room for a bit, thinking about last night. Piandao had just stayed with her while she cried, patting her hand occasionally. When she had 'finished' he had guided her inside, gotten her some light dinner and ordered her to bed, telling that after a good night sleep the world often looked very different.

"Master Piandao asked me to give these to you."

Suki startled when Fat suddenly spoke to her. In his hand he was holding a small bag with more of the ginger candies she had been using against her nausea. "Thank you, Fat." With those words she accepted the bag and headed to her room to get to work.

* * *

For three days Sokka and Piandao worked together to finish his sword. After a demonstration of how to use them, Sokka had been handed a set of files and wet stones and he was now polishing the blade, making sure the flat was perfectly smooth and the edges were sharp enough. Piandao occasionally stopped his work on the hilt to check how Sokka was doing.

"Excellent work, Sokka. The blade is finished." Piandao complimented him a few hours later. The hilt is almost ready and I will show you to the fit the two of them together."

"Thank you, Master." His eyes glittered with excitement at the idea of finally having his own sword again. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course, Sokka." Piandao lifted his eyes from his work, expectant eyes on his student.

"Are you going to forge a sword for Suki? I can tell that the katana she usually uses is not really suited to the style you have been teaching her. But she also told me she is not to learn the art of forging a sword."

Piandao studied his face for a moment. "I might forge a sword for her, but I am not sure yet. It depends on how she progresses… Not in how fast or how good she becomes, but which path she chooses to walk in life… Why are you asking?"

"If you are going to make a sword for her, I would like to assist you… if that is possible… In the Water Tribe we have a saying that if you make something for one you love, a part of you is always with that person to help him or her. I'd like a part of myself to be with Suki when she is in battle…" Sokka spoke hesitantly.

"That is a very honorable thought and I will certainly keep it in mind." Piandao assured him. "Now, are you ready to fit the hilt and the blade together?"

Sokka had to fight to restrain his excitement. "Always…"

* * *

"I present to you: your new blade." Piandao offered the sword to him and Sokka accepted it with a deep bow. Suki and Fat were watching from the side.

The Water Tribe man removed the sword from its sheath and twirled it around in his hand, feeling out its balance. "It fits my hand perfectly. Yet it definitely feels different from my first sword."

"Like I told you, every sword is unique and has its own character. You are a different person now and the times are different, so it is also a different sword." Piandao explained briefly for Suki's benefit.

"Ready for a spar, Suki?"

Suki had to fight to restrain her laughter at her boyfriend's antics. "Why don't we save that till tomorrow? Let's have dinner first. I believe it was ready."

"You are correct, Commander." Fat who still standing beside her, confirmed.

Sokka looked pensive for a moment. "I believe I am hungry also." Suki bopped him on the head as she headed inside.

* * *

Suki was sitting cross-legged on the bed when Sokka entered. She only wore a simple slip that she used to sleep in and she was brushing out the snarls in her auburn hair. Her lips threatened to break out in a smile when Sokka approached her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "You look beautiful this way."

"You always say that." Suki teased. "Maybe you need some new additions to your repertoire."

"Are you not satisfied with my 'repertoire'?" He was now kneeling behind her, his hands stroking her neck and shoulders.

"I surely am. But one can always improve." Suki relaxed into his touch, her mind quickly drifting away from what she had to do.

Small kisses were being peppered over her shoulders and neck and arms were wrapped around her waist, unerringly finding her sensitive spots. She arched her back, wanting to feel more. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much…" Suki purred. But suddenly she stiffened as Sokka's hand brushed her lower belly, immediately reminded of what they had to discus.

Sokka had noticed her reaction and his hands stilled. "Are you okay?"

Suki took a deep breath to center herself. "Now that your sword is finished, I've something we need to talk about."

"Can't it wait?" Sokka's hands started to move again, but Suki gently pushed them away.

"No, this can't wait…" She heard Sokka take a deep breath and he settled back against the headboard, pulling her with him and cradling her in his arms.

"You seem upset…"

After taking a deep breath once more, Suki started to speak. "I've something to tell you… And I don't know how you're gonna react…"

"You're afraid I am going to be angry or something?" Sokka's eyebrows lifted unseen by Suki. "You know you can tell me anything…"

Suki grabbed his hand. "I am afraid I might be pregnant." She just threw it out in one, blunt sentence.

Sokka froze behind her and didn't say anything. Suki twisted around in his arms so she could see his face. He kept blinking, apparently trying to take in what Suki had said. "Sokka?" She asked hesitantly.

Finally her boyfriend shook his head firmly and spoke, his voice surprisingly calm and logical. "Why do you think you might be pregnant? And how… you use that special root, don't you?" Noticing the nervousness and fear in her eyes, he immediately pulled her even closer, tucking her head securely against his chest.

"I have missed one or two of my moon times and I have been sick several times the last two weeks." Suki explained briefly. "And how…" She shrugged. "I don't know… It's said that the root sometimes doesn't work…"

"And what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Sokka… I guess I need to visit a healer to see if they can confirm I'm really pregnant or not… Otherwise I don't know…"

Sokka took that one in and was silent for a long time. His hand kept up the soothing strokes on her back. "I don't think it would help much to make plans while we're not even sure you are pregnant. But if you are Suki, I'll take care of you and the baby. It might not be what we had planned, but I'll love you both."

Suki felt her eyes become wet at his sincere words and a few tears slipped from her eyes, falling on his bare chest. "Suki? Are you crying?"

She sniffed. "A bit."

"Why?" Suddenly her earlier words occurred to him. "You said you didn't know how I was gonna react… Were you afraid I was gonna be angry?"

"I don't know what I was afraid of…. I was just scared and nervous…" Suki struggled to find the words she needed to explain.

Sokka simple kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow we'll look for a healer and then, if necessary, we'll start making plans…" A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Master Piandao knows, doesn't he?"

"He does. He found me in the garden a few days ago when I put the pieces together and calmed me down a bit…"

"Then we can ask him for a healer tomorrow who we can trust… But what do you want to do tonight?"

"I just want to lie here, in your arms. I feel safe here." Suki nestled closer, listening to his heartbeat she could hear in one ear.

Sokka gently touched her lower belly, imagining a child inside there..."Then we do just that…"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was already quite high in the sky when Suki and Sokka hurried trough the house next morning. Piandao looked up from his calligraphy when they stumbled in the main room.

"Sorry for being so late…" Sokka said as he gathered himself. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"I figured you had a lot to talk about last night and that it would be a good idea to let you rest." He left his calligraphy alone and knelt down at the table in the centre of the room. "I asked Fat to keep some food warm for you."

"Thank you, Master." Suki said she knelt down next to Sokka. Almost immediately Fat entered with a tray with two bowls and a plate. For Suki there was some kind of oatmeal with chopped fruit and for Sokka a bowl of spicy broth with noodles.

"Fat thought the oatmeal was a bit easier for your stomach, Suki." Piandao explained and Suki nodded gratefully, her mouth full of oatmeal.

There was an easy silence while Sokka and Suki finished their breakfast. When they were done, Fat appeared once more to remove the bowl and to bring a pot of tea, cups and a small dish of ginger candy. Suki grabbed one almost immediately.

"Are you sick?" Sokka whispered while he leaned over.

"Just a twinge. It's more of a precaution." She reassured him quickly.

Sokka smiled and turned towards Piandao. "Master, do you know of a good healer nearby who can be trusted to be discrete? I figured it might be better if it didn't get out that one of the companions of the Avatar might be pregnant."

Piandao nodded. "I think a discrete healer is a smart idea. Unfortunately that rules out the older lady who tends to the pregnant women in the village. She is a bit of a gossip. If I were you, I would go to Hokiya and visit the hospital there. Anuradha works there as a healer and I know she can be trusted to be discrete."

"Would it be a problem if we went directly this afternoon?" Suki asked.

"Of course not. Do you want for me to rent a carriage or do you want to travel by ostrich horse?"

"If I'm feeling well enough, I prefer an ostrich horse. They are a lot faster also." Suki decided. "Sokka?"

"If you're up to it, then we take the ostrich horse."

"Excellent. When do you plan on leaving?"

"I still have to finish my letter to Mikoto and it needs to be send today, so after lunch." Suki stood up. "In fact, that will be in a short while, so I'm going to finish that one right now." She bowed quickly and left the room.

* * *

After Suki had left, Sokka looked towards Piandao. "Do you have a moment to talk, Master?"

"Of course Sokka. I imagine that you have a lot going through your mind."

"That is true… But that's not directly what I wanted to talk with you about, though it is related…" Sokka paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Do you remember my discussion with Takumi?"

"The discussion in the Red Lily about what makes a warrior?"

Sokka nodded. "That was the one I meant. What do you think what makes a warrior a warrior, Master?"

"I'm not quite sure where you're going with this, Sokka." Piandao sounded a bit confused.

"There is a point, Master... I'll explain in a moment."

"Very well... Many people define a warrior as someone who is a capable fighter. It doesn't matter if they are benders or non-benders. I believe that was the point that Takumi argued… But for me a warrior is someone who is indeed a capable fighter, but who also uses his abilities for an honorable purpose. And while they do this they follow a code of honor… The only point is that both the purpose and the code of honor will be very different for warrior to warrior… they might have very different ideals they work for… And so two warriors can clash with each other… Furthermore… A warrior can be deadly when required, yet he or she never seeks to injure or to take a life…" Piandao paused for a moment. "Does that help you?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking about that question, Master, and though I haven't reached my conclusion yet, I do agree that a warrior follows a code of honor and seeks to help… And that gave me an idea… There are many people who teach to other people to fight in many different ways. Different types of bending and different types of weapons. I have already been asked to train army troops with Suki… Yet I miss something… Very few really pay attention what it means to wield a weapon… Very few teach about the responsibility their students have… I don't think I am ready yet, but one day I hope to run a school for warriors where just as much attention is given to the skills as to the formation of the spirit of the warrior. So they can form their own code of honor and choose an honorable purpose that will help other people…" Sokka explained his ideas.

"I is a very noble and honorable idea, but also very ambitious." Piandao commented.

"It is…" Sokka agreed. "And I know it will be a long time before such a school will even exist, but I believe it would be a good idea. And I think Suki would be willing to work with me on this…" Sokka paused for a moment.

"What will you do to get ready to start such a school, since you said you were not?"

"I need some more experience teaching other people about the warrior arts first. I might take the either the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom up on their offer to work with their warriors for a while. A lot will also depend on Suki's condition and what she wants. And on what still needs to be done in the world…"

"When are you going to know that?"

"With Zuko's wedding. In Ba Sing Se we agreed to meet each other and to evaluate what needs to be done and what everyone can do…"

* * *

"Sorry…" Suki said resignedly while she nestled herself against the comfortable bench.

"Hey, you can't help being nauseous… I don't mind taking the carriage…" Sokka sat calmly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know… but still…"

"You don't like it." Sokka easily finished her sentence. "Like I said, you can't help it."

Suki snorted. "That's comforting… Who knows how much else is gonna change if I do turn out to be pregnant?"

"Some things might have to change. But why don't we worry about that when we know more? Brooding right now won't do us any good…" Suki nodded, but her face remained drawn. "What is bothering you, Suki? It seems a little bit more is going on."

The Kyoshi Warrior sighed. "It's stupid…"

"Even though it might be 'stupid', it's bothering you… And that means we need to talk about it. Is it you're feeling not yet ready to be a mother? You said last night that was your biggest fear after telling me…"

Suki considered for a moment, trying to get her thoughts in some kind of order. "That's a part of it… I was just thinking about the future… Sokka, I can't be a proper wife or anything… I can only cook basics and though I know how to do it, I dislike sewing and cleaning. I am a warrior… I don't know how to take of someone… I see myself like the village women on Kyoshi Island… They take care of their houses, their children and everybody else who needs it and wait patiently while there men go out onto the wild sea for to fish… They are very strong in their own way and a part of me admires them, but I would go crazy if I would have to live like that. My place could never be caring for the home and hearth like I have heard some people say about the rightful place as a woman."

Sokka paused a moment, clearly ordering his thoughts. "Suki, though I want nothing more than to marry you one day, I never expected you to be what you describe as 'a proper wife'. If I wanted someone like that, someone who would 'care for my home and hearth', I could have chosen to be with several girls for the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom. There were plenty of willing candidates… But that is not what I want. I choose you and I don't expect you to become anything like the 'ideal wife' you just described… Yes, I want to care of you and any children we might have one day, but I like the fact that you are a warrior, that you can take of yourself… When we have to face a battle I want you stand beside me… not to seek shelter behind me."

"I told I was being stupid. We never really talked about the future... And I mean more than a few months in the future…" Suki muttered. "But I'm still thinking… how can I continue to be a warrior if I have child? On Kyoshi most warriors who get married or become with child retreat into a civilian life."

"I thought you told me there have children raised within the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"There have been a couple, but it certainly isn't standard practice. Those cases often had special circumstances."

"Suki, I believe there are plenty places to be a warrior and not just on the battlefield. We just have to find a different place. We have been asked to stay in so many places… to teach and train troops or to act as advisors. Any of those places might be a good place start to build a new life for us if you are with child."

Suki turned to look at him. "You've been saying that we only should worry about this if I turned out to be pregnant, but secretly you have been making all kinds of plans, haven't you?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"You can't tell me you haven't been doing the same." Sokka retorted and then shrugged. "I am a planning guy."

Shaking her head, Suki said: "So you are… so you are…"

* * *

"Sokka, Suki, I am surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?" Anuradha asked as they were shown to her work room. "Please, have a seat." She gestured towards two comfortable chairs. The couple sat down and the young healer took a seat on a small stool. She looked at them attentively and gestured for someone to speak.

Suki coughed once. "I suspect I might be pregnant, but I am not sure. I wanted to get checked over by a healer. Master Piandao recommended we come see you."

Anuradha frowned. "There is no healer in Shu Jing you could see?"

"We were afraid the healer in Shu Jing might not be as discrete as we hoped." Sokka explained bluntly.

"I see." Anuradha nodded. "When was your last period, Suki?"

Suki dug through the small bag she had with her and gave her a small scroll. "This has all the dates of my moon times since I got out of the Boiling Rock."

The healer quickly scanned the scroll. "According to this it has been almost two moons since your last period. You only just noticed it now?"

"My moon times have been irregular before. It's not strange for me to skip a moon or so. And this has become more common since I left Kyoshi Island last year."

"When was the first time you had a period? And why do you suspect you might be pregnant now?"

"My first time was about a month before I left Kyoshi Island. Slightly more than a year ago… And I suspect I might be pregnant because I've also been nauseous several times the last few weeks. I use Women's Root, but I know that there are cases where it doesn't work as it should."

Anuradha handed the scroll back and nodded. "It happens sometimes that the Root can be unreliable. I have to ask you a few other questions before I want to examine you. Do you want to do this in private or can Sokka stay?"

"If he want to, he can stay." Suki shrugged.

"I'm staying." Sokka said firmly.

"As you wish. When do you get nauseous?"

Suki considered that one for a moment. "Mostly after I have eaten something. I'm almost never nauseous when I wake up or something. It's not like I've heard some people describe morning sickness."

"Morning sickness can take many forms, so that doesn't say anything… Was it after you had eaten anything in particular?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Wait a moment. I just realize… there is something…" Sokka interjected. "You haven't had that much trouble the last two days. Only after lunch today."

"Piandao arranged for Fat to make some blander food since that would easier on my stomach. And he gave me ginger candies. That also might have helped."

"But you became ill again after you ate some of my stew and that one was pretty spicy." He turned to Anuradha. "Does this mean anything?"

"I don't know yet. It might. The other times when you became nauseous, did you ate or drank something spicy?"

"I think so."

The healer nodded. "Okay, next question. Have you noticed anything about your breast becoming larger or have they become more sensitive?"

"They've been feeling a bit like before my moon times. Not larger, but they are more sensitive."

"Have you been feeling the need to urinate more frequently lately?"

"Nothing like that."

"And how have you been feeling in general? Are you feeling fit or tired?"

"I've been pretty tired, but I don't think anything out of the ordinary, considering what I've been dealing with during the last year. I often miss a few hours of sleep because the number of things I've to do."

"And you've been training far more the last three weeks." Sokka reminded her.

"Training?" Anuradha asked, a concentrated frown on her face as she took notes.

"I've been getting back to my normal daily training regimen as a Kyoshi Warrior. I had been neglecting that. And I started working on my sword fighting with Master Piandao… The last few days though I've been training fairly lightly."

"A smart idea… Okay, the last question… Have you been having any cravings for a particular food or drink?"

Suki shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Anuradha stood up from her stool. "That was that. I would like to check you over, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course." Suki stood up and moved to the examination table in the corner.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were seated once more. Anuradha was looking over her notes. Finally she looked up. "To be honest, Suki, I think the chances you are with child are very small, but I can't completely eliminate the possibility."

Sokka frowned. "What do you think that is going with her then?"

"The nausea is probably a result from an irritated stomach. That's not unusual when foreigners are confronted with Fire Nation food. I advise you keep eating bland food for a few weeks… nothing remotely spicy. I will give you some medication that should calm you stomach… And looking at your training regimen combined with the stress you've been under the last year I am honestly surprised you still have a period. It's very common for women to stop menstruating under those circumstances. I urge you to lighten your training regime if you do want to get pregnant one day. Also, find some way to reduce the stress, though I know that is far more easily said than done. I've seen it often enough in female soldiers…"

Suki nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Do you have any other advise?"

"I can't really offer much. Try to relax and take care of yourself."

"You have no way to give us an absolute reply?" Sokka checked for last time.

Anuradha shook her head. "No. Unless you've a water bending healer nearby, I can't be one hundred percent certain."

"I never thought I would miss Katara this fast…" Sokka muttered.

Suki punched his shoulder. "Behave." She turned back to Anuradha. "Thanks for your help. I only have one question left… If by any chance I do turn out to be pregnant, does Women's Root hurt the baby?"

The young healer shook her head. "No, it isn't. Just keep using it for now… But… I wouldn't be too surprised if you do have a period in a few days, though."

* * *

"Are you sad you're not… you know?" Sokka asked awkwardly.

"Pregnant?" Suki considered for a moment. "In a way I am. I was preparing myself for it. But on the other hand I'm relieved, because I know I'm not yet ready to be a mother."

"But in the future…"

"I'd like a child in the future. Hopefully when things have calmed down a bit."

Both startled when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Enter." Suki called out.

The door opened to reveal Piandao and Fat who was carrying a tea tray. Piandao knelt down at the table and Fat served the tea. Once the butler had left, Piandao turned to Suki. "May I ask how it went?"

"Of course, Master Piandao. Anuradha said there was only a very small chance that I was pregnant."

"And your nausea?"

"Apparently I have trouble with spicy Fire Nation food. She told me to eat blandly till the nausea disappeared."

"I'll give Fat the necessary instructions. The tea and the ginger candies should be safe though…" Piandao gestured to her tea.

"In any case, I look forward to continuing my training."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"I am. I'll stop when I notice my body is troubling me."

"Do I have your word on that?" Piandao asked, scanning her face. Sokka grinned, knowing Suki well enough that she liked to train very hard, but that she also always kept her word, except in the most dire of circumstances.

Suki sighed. "You have my word."

"Very well. Then we continue tomorrow."

All three sipped their tea in amiable silence for a few moments. Sokka suddenly looked thoughtful. "May I ask where you learned your skill with the sword, Master Piandao?"

"I had been wondering when you would ask that, Sokka. You are too curious not too…" Piandao sipped his tea and gathered his thoughts for a moments. "It is a long story, but I can tell you the highlights… When I was ten I attended a special camp for boys where we were being trained in the basics of several weapons. There they noticed that I had a particular talent with a sword. The army arranged for me to take lessons and when I was fourteen I was drafted. There I was trained further… For a time I served with the army, but in the end it I learned it was not my place and I deserted. For several years I traveled around the world to learn more. My skills broadened and I became a mastered different styles from the one I had been taught in the military… Finally I decided it was enough… I came back to the Fire Nation and settled here."

"Didn't they try to arrest you or something like that? I know the Fire Nation was very harsh with deserters…" Suki asked, a frown on her face.

Piandao's lips quirked in a small smile. "They tried, but they couldn't succeed. I think they finally decided it was smarter to leave me alone."

"They really must have feared you." Suki said, still frowning.

"Mostly it was the reputation I had built throughout the years…"

"But obviously you had the skill and the strength to back that up… Otherwise the military would never have stopped their attempts to arrest you." Suki looked at him with a different look. Yes, she knew that he was a powerful and skilled warrior. But for the first time she could really see the dangerous side of this man… the steel that glinted in his eyes… the side that was so strongly hidden behind his tranquil countenance…

Piandao must have recognized what flashed through her eyes. "Yes, Suki… I can be very dangerous if I choose to be so…"

Suki smiled. "I was aware of that fact, master… At first you do not seem much of a threat, but when the push comes to shove… Much like Aang… I suspect…"

The sword master looked vaguely intrigued. "Why would you say that, Suki?"

Sokka had to laugh. "Aang is exactly the same way… Most people are very surprised when his warrior side surfaces, even though he is the most powerful bender in the world."

"I see…" Piandao started to speak once more, but a knock on the door disturbed them and Fat entered, holding a sealed scroll case.

"You have an urgent message addressed to all three of you." Fat stated, handing the scroll to Piandao.

He didn't hesitate to open the scroll and quickly scanned its contents. "Apparently the Fire Nation Council has forced Fire Lord Zuko to appoint one of the members of the Phoenixes as a consultant in an attempt to pacify their demands."

Suki rolled her eyes and Sokka sighed. "Great… who did they appoint?"

"A general named Bujing…"

Sokka's head shot up, his eyes wide. "They appointed him? This can't be serious!"

"I am afraid it is very serious, Sokka." Piandao replied with a calm voice, but his eyes glittered with concern.

"What is so bad about this particular general?" Suki asked.

"He is a war criminal of the worst kind. His tactics and strategies killed thousands of people from both sides…" Sokka bit him lip, unsure if he should share this fact… "And indirectly he is responsible for Zuko's scar."

"How? I thought it was his father that burned him." Suki asked sharply, her hand unconsciously reaching for her fans.

"He did, but it was this general who's suggestion was condemned by Zuko. He was the one whom Zuko was supposed to fight during that Agni Kai…"

"Damn it!" Was Suki's only reaction.

* * *

"But this is an opportunity for us." Hotaru exclaimed excitedly. "The Council would lose face if they didn't allow a consultant from the Reform Movement to be appointed.

Takumi nodded thoughtfully. "You might be right, Hotaru. But there are a few important differences between our movement and the Phoenixes that we must not forget."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You are being vague again. What are you talking about, Takumi?"

Piandao, Suki and Sokka listened attentively, but didn't say anything. The day after they had received the message about General Bujing a message had arrived from the group in Hokiya about an emergency meeting the next day.

"It's like we discussed before, Hotaru. First, the Phoenixes are a clear movement under one leader, namely General Shinu. We are a collection of loosely allied smaller groups on each island. Secondly, we don't have a one clear agenda we can promote… And third and last, we don't have anyone who we can appoint. Who in the movement has enough stature to be accepted in the Fire Nation Capital?"

Hotaru sighed. "I know. But we need to find a way to use this."

"I think the time has come to formalize our movement." One of the other men spoke.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Takumi asked.

"I mean that it is time for to call a meeting with all the groups, formulate some kind of official principles that says what we represent and we should arrange some form of leadership. Then I think we have the ingredients to speak with a voice just as powerful as the Phoenixes." Kai explained.

People nodded their agreement around the table, even Dinkar who had argued against such things so fiercely in the past. Takumi turned to their guests. "Master Piandao, Headman Sokka, Commander Suki, do you have anything to add to this?"

"I think Kai's analysis of the situation is correct." Piandao spoke thoughtfully. "But I believe things might be more difficult than you think. As we have discussed in the past... there are many different voices within the movement. How do you propose to make one voice out of all these voices?"

The table was silent as they thought. Finally Anuradha spoke: "It's not possible to please everyone if we attempt to formulate one voice. We have to make sure there will be a place for those who don't agree with the main line…"

"Then that could be one of the principles we might want to record: the right for everyone to speak his opinion… To let their voice be heard…" Dinkar proposed.

"That would be a good one to propose and I suggest we brainstorm later about possible other principles. But before we turn to what principles we want to propose, we should decide first how we are going to do this?" Takumi changed the direction of the discussion slightly.

"The easiest way would be to sent invitations to each group to meet each other in some location." Dinkar proposed. "The we could talk and make sure all voices are heard.

"But we can't invite everyone… That would be far too many people to be effective…" Hotaru protested.

Sokka frowned, his thoughts flitting over several possibilities. "About how many people are we talking?"

Takumi considered the question for a moment. "It's difficult to say. I would estimate about twelve to fifteen local groups with each twenty to twenty-five active members. We have been in contact with at least thirteen different groups. And that is not counting various sympathizers and supporters who agree, but who aren't active for various reasons."

Anuradha shook her head. "Hotaru is right. Even if we only invited the active members, that would make more than three hundred people. That won't work… Do you have a suggestion, Hotaru?"

"Yes, I suggest we ask each group to send the same number of representatives. Two to four people or something like that… It would make things a lot more manageable."

"That's an excellent suggestion." Takumi said. "How can we decide on the various topics honestly?"

Dinkar grinned. "We vote. Everybody brings the same number of people and every group has an equal voice."

Takumi surveyed the group. Most people were nodding in agreement. "Okay, then I say we start writing letters…"

"One moment, Takumi…" Kai interrupted him. "I think we should ask in the letter that everyone brings a list of their groups most important principles, suggestions for leadership structure and names of possible consultants for Fire Lord Zuko."

"Good idea. That will make things easier." Tukumi scanned the circle. "Any other suggestions?"

"One…" Hotaru spoke up. "I think every group should also bring a list of their most important positions on for various areas of government policy. Then we can also start making some strides in that direction."

"Any objections?" The group remained silent. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"I think this group is going to ask you as to go to the Fire Nation Capital as the representative or consultant for Fire Lord Zuko, Master." Suki commented as they were sitting in the carriage on their way home.

"Why do you say that, Suki?" Piandao asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Because when Takumi was talking about who had sufficient status to serve in the capital as their consultant, many in the group were looking at you. Even Takumi was shooting you looks while he was talking."

Next to Suki, Sokka nodded in agreement. "I saw the same thing. I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you in the next meeting."

"You might be right…" Piandao said thoughtfully. "I had not interpreted their glances that way… Well, we shall see…"

Sokka's face became very serious. "Now that we are talking about consultants… Do we have any way to get General Bujing relieved from his post? I know that many Phoenixes are not what we are looking for, but there must be people who could do less damage then Bujing?"

"He is on the list of war criminals that are wanted by the Earth Kingdom… Is there any way we could use that one against him?" Suki thought out loud.

"You might want to be careful of where and when you interfere in Fire Nation politics." Piandao warned. "If you are not, this could turn against you. It was accepted directly after the war to stabilize things, but now… in the end it could even undermine Fire Lord Zuko's position."

"I agree. Our hand in it should not be visible if possible. Even though we have some right as Lord and Lady of the Order of the Dragon." Sokka looked pensive. "Would there be any way to discredit him besides his status as a war criminal?" He turned to Piandao. "Does the Order of the White Lotus know anything we can use against him?"

Piandao shook his head. "I don't know, Sokka… And the Order not exactly fond of this information being used this way…"

"I can understand that one…"

"Maybe we can contact General Iroh." Suki suggested. "He might have suggestions. He is far more familiar with that part of the political landscape then we are…"

"That's an idea…"

* * *

"We have letters." Sokka waved several small scroll cases in the air when he entered their room the next day.

Suki looked up from her writing. "Did everyone suddenly decide to write as one?"

"Looks like it… Do you want to read them now?"

"Let me finish this first…" Suki bowed her head and quickly wrote a few more characters before signing it. "Done…" She hesitated for a moment before saying: "Sokka, I got my moon time this morning. I'm definitely not pregnant."

Sokka sat down next to her. "I expected that already. Are you sad?"

"No, not really. Of course I wonder what it would have been like, but this isn't the best time." Suki said calmly. "Let's just say I don't plan on stopping with Women's Root for a while…"

"I hope Katara uses it also… I'm not yet ready to be an uncle…" Sokka muttered while opening one of the scroll cases.

She accepted on the letters, but turned to look at Sokka first. "Why are you muttering about that?"

"Just a thought that occurred to me…"

The Kyoshi Warrior sighed. "Sokka, your sister and Aang are practically betrothed. They're probably going to have children one day… But if it eases your mind, Katara has been using Women's Root since your first visit to Kyoshi Island…"

Sokka's head shot up. "What?"

"I gave it to her.." Sokka glared at her. "For her protection… you idiot." Suki rolled her eyes. "She started using it in case she was captured and the Fire Nation soldiers got any ideas."

"But you have to take it every morning!" Sokka protested.

"If you have been taking Women's Root for a few months, it's effects can last for a few weeks, even after you stop taking it. So even if she couldn't get it anymore, she would probably be protected against pregnancy until she could be rescued…"

"Hmmm…" Was Sokka's only reaction.

Suki sighed once more. "Why don't you forget it and just read the first letter?"

"Alright… Alright…" Sokka lowered his gaze to the first letter and scanned it quickly. "This one is from Toph."

"Oh, how are things going at the Northern Air Temple?"

"If you give me a moment, I can read the letter and tell you…" Sokka returned to the letter. "Well, before going to the temple she ended in the Shi Wong desert with the sand benders for a week and she says she learned a lot of tricks in sand bending…" He paused for a moment. "Work at the temple is going well and according what the Mechanist said to her Aang should be in for a few surprises when he visits. Apparently several things have been restored to their old states…"

"And is there anything how she and Teo are doing?"

"Sukiii…"

"Sokkaaa…"

"You're incorrigible… No, there is nothing in the letter about that. But you know she keeps that stuff private…"

Suki shrugged. "Then I'll just have to ask her when we see her again at Zuko's wedding… Is there anything else?"

"Well, the training for the wheel chair crafters is going well… O yes, Teo is coming with her to the wedding as a representative of the Northern Air Temple."

* * *

"Why the big grin, Suki?" Piandao asked while they were having dinner.

"O, we had a letter today from Miki."

"The girl that the Green Jade Restoration Movement had kidnapped back in Ba Sing Se?"

"That's the one."

"And what was so funny about the letter?"

"Well, it was not her letter per se. Apparently she decided she is going to be an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe when she grows up and she decided it was time to start preparing. She doesn't want any more wars and an ambassador helps to stop them, according to her reasoning. She wrote us for scrolls about the Fire Nation since she learned quite a bit about the Earth Kingdom while she was in Ba Sing Se…" Suki explained.

"A noble effort…" Piandao acknowledged.

"The funny thing was the accompanying letter from my father to please send something. She sneaked into his office, 'borrowed' one of the overviews of the Spring Treaty and has been driving my father and several other Council members absolutely nuts with questions about it. It seems she has been splitting her time between practicing her water bending like crazy and studying for her new plan… And she has been asking him constantly if she can come with the delegation that will come to Zuko's wedding. He is seriously considering allowing it just to get some rest... At least, that are his words…"

A smile stole over Piandao's face. "I think I might have a few scrolls that would interest her. How old was she again?"

"Eight… Pretty young to be making plans like that if I say so." Sokka commented.

"I don't think so… I was that age when I started training to be a Kyoshi Warrior. Many children become apprentices at that age. And with the examples she has had, I'm not surprised she choose this path. She adores Aang and I know many people consider her his protégée… And even if she does change her mind in the end, what she has learned will serve her well..." Suki defended her.

"Well said, Suki…" Piandao complimented her. "Fat said you had multiple letters. Did you by any chance hear something about the situation in the Northern Water Tribe?"

"I had totally forgotten…" Sokka muttered. Louder he continued: "We did get a letter… Aang writes things are calming down and that a Civilian Assembly will be held every month where everybody can voice their concerns. Also twelve people will be chosen by the Assembly, and they can be both men and women, to act as Civilian Representatives."

"How did they manage to get that proposal past the Council and especially past Councilor Nunuq?"

Suki had to laugh. "Katara managed to get him kicked of the Council…"

"That's one way to say it." Sokka said, a smile also playing around his lips. "Somehow she managed to get him to challenge her. She easily won and technically she had the right to take his seat. But she only 'urged' him to reconsider and walked away. Apparently he became so furious he attacked her in the back. So Chief Arnook and the rest of the Council expelled him because of dishonorable behavior. Katara suggested someone and he was chosen on the Council."

"Are they almost done in the North?"

"According Aang they will be leaving in a few days and head for the colonies. They are going to see how the joint leadership of several villages is doing and act as mediators in some cases. And in a few weeks they will be heading to the Fire Nation for the wedding."

"I see…"

* * *

"Okay, Suki, I want you to come in with a lateral cut to my right shoulder." Piandao instructed her. "This maneuver can be violent, but it is a good on to end a fight quickly."

Suki nodded and lifted her sword, slowly bringing it down in a diagonal swing to Piandao's right shoulder. "Now I block it, come in under your blade and bring it back over, trapping your arm… Suki felt her blade being pushed to the ground and she had to bend with it, leaving her back and neck vulnerable. "Then I can come around for the fatal blow." Piandao twisted around his axis and she felt the wooden practice sword touch the back of her neck. If it would have been sharp metal, he could easily have beheaded her. "Do you understand?"

"I do, Master."

"Okay, then I will show it you once again, a bit faster this time and then you can try it." Suki once more came in with the lateral cut and carefully studied Piandao while he moved. "Ready to try it yourself?"

Suki had mastered the basics of the sword style that Piandao had been teaching her quickly in the last twee weeks. Now they were moving on to more complex moves and she was enjoying it immensely. Her teacher had the habit of not only teaching her the maneuver, but also the counter to it, insisting she should fully master them both. "I'm ready."

Piandao came in with the diagonal cut to her right shoulder in slow motion and Suki quickly blocked him. Within moments she had his arm trapped and twisted around herself to place the blade at his neck. "Excellent. Now we do this again, but more faster." Again they went through the steps, the moves feeling a lot smoother this time.

After a few more times, Piandao nodded. "You are starting to get a good feel for this one. I want to do it one more time, but in slow motion. I will demonstrate you the counter." After Suki had him trapped, his blade touching the ground and she came around for the fatal blow, he suddenly stepped back and parrying his her blade as it sped towards where his neck should have been. "I block you here, envelop your blade so it flies out of your hands and have you at my mercy." His blade touched her neck one more, but his time in front.

Suki nodded carefully. "I take the last part is not really necessary?"

"No, once your opponent has lost his blade, you can take whatever action seems appropriate. Any questions?"

"No." Suki fetched her blade and again they went through the moves, somewhat faster this time.

"Okay, now it is your turn…"

After a few more tries, Suki nodded. "I think I've got it. I can't wait to try this out during sparring with Sokka... if he ever gets here." She glanced around the practice yard, but there was no sign of her elusive boyfriend. "It seems like all he does is sitting in the library these past two weeks. Ever since getting in the argument with Dinkar about not all warriors being brutal fighters at our last meeting with the Reform Movement. I have no idea what he is reading all the time."

"I believe he is trying to work some things out for himself. Why don't you go to the library this afternoon and ask him? He might be willing to share this time."

"He wasn't to receptive the last time I went, but it couldn't hurt to try again…"

"Good idea. And in the meantime, we practice the sequence completely, both the attack and it's counter."

* * *

"Sokka?" Suki poked her head around the corner, searching for her boyfriend. "Sokka?" She entered and walked through the shelves, looking in several nooks and corners. Finally she spotted her boyfriend seated at a table. A large mountain of scrolls surrounded him and he was scribbling busily on another one. With quick, but quiet steps she headed his way. "Sokka, what are you working on?"

Her boyfriend held up one hand as a warning and Suki waited patiently while he finished writing. Finally Sokka looked up at her and smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Suki pulled a chair over and sat down next to. "I'm just wondering what you are doing here all the time. I hardly see you, except for dinner and when you come in to sleep. We haven't…" A faint blush stole over Suki's face. "We haven't made love in a week and half. I miss you…"

"I've been pretty absorbed in this, haven't I?"

"You have. And I don't like it that I haven't the faintest idea of what you're doing."

Sokka smiled. "Well, I think I can finally show you. What do you believe what a warrior makes a warrior, Suki?"

Suki frowned at both the sudden change in topic and the strangeness of the question. "I'm not quite sure. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Which characteristics make a warrior a real warrior?"

"That's a difficult one. Let me think…" Suki closed her eyes for a moment while she pondered the question. "There are the obvious ones… courage, determination, inner strength… But one also need intelligence and cunning… And there are the ones that aren't so obvious. A warrior needs things like compassion and mercy just as much." Suki opened her eyes again. "Does that answer your question?"

"It does… That is what I've been doing… I wrote my own list of qualities of good warrior. I have been reading through books on philosophy, history and all those areas to look for the right qualities for a warrior to have!"

"But why?" Suki asked, still confused.

Sokka scratched his head. "That's kinda difficult to explain. I'm still working on that in my head. Would you mind if I explained that one later?"

"Of course not. Can I see what you found?"

"Sure." Sokka reacted enthusiastically. "Here is it is. It just characteristics though… I haven't even started on skills and things like that… But I did formulate something that you can call a warrior spirit…"

"It sound interesting…" Suki accepted the scroll and carefully read through it. Sokka's work had taken the form of a short list:

_A warrior spirit_

_It is an intensity of life, filled with energy and a readiness to act when needed. _

_A desire to perfect oneself for the benefit of others._

_An inner determination to protect one's family, neighborhood, nation and world._

_Fairness and the sanity to do what is right and good._

_Doing one's best in everything._

_Being true to oneself._

_Honesty. Loyalty. Integrity. _

_Willingness to stand up for what is right, even when everyone is against you._

_Idealism coupled with realism._

_A sense of duty greater than one's selfish needs. _

When Sui finished reading, she looked up at him. "I think this is an very good list. It has many important things for a warrior on it… Though I still don't quite understand why you would need such a list…"

* * *

"Yes, I agree that the indentured servitude should be abolished, but you also know that people will use the possibilities it offers to learn a trade as counterargument." Hotaru argued.

Takumi sighed. "I know, I know… That is why we need a reasonable alternative for that possibility. Then we can take the wind right out of their sails. Unfortunately I still haven't heard one!"

The table descended into silence as everybody thought about the issue. Finally Sokka decided to speak. "Maybe I can offer a suggestion."

All eyes focused on the Water Tribe man. "Suggestions are more than welcome." Takumi said.

"You would need to adapt the system to Fire Nation circumstances, but are you familiar with the apprentice, journeyman, master system that is being used with the guilds in Ba Sing Se?"

Hotaru looked thoughtful. "A bit… But we don't have any guilds here…"

"That is not really…"

"Wait a moment…" Kai suddenly interrupted. "But I have no idea where Sokka was talking about. Perhaps you could explain it."

"Of course. In a guild in Ba Sing Se there is a set system of how people are trained. When they are fairly young, a child or young teenager is apprenticed to a master of the craft they learn. The apprentice doesn't earn wages, but get room, board and training in exchange for work. The parents also often pay a sum. This is for a set time, often somewhere between three and seven years, depending on the trade… When the apprenticeship is done, the student becomes a journeyman, one who has mastered the basics, but isn't a master yet. He often works in a variety of workplaces to gain more experience and if he wishes he can become a master." Sokka explained quickly.

Several faces around the table looked intrigued. "It sounds like it is adaptable for the Fire Nation…" Someone mused.

"How are abuses of the apprentices prevented?" Dinkar asked.

"The guilds keep an eye on that, just like the authorities."

Anuradha looked thoughtful. "I think some of these contracts are already in use. But then they just fall under the indenture laws."

"You might be right." Takumi admitted. "But get further… we add to our program that indentured servitude should be abolished, but that specific legislation surrounding apprenticeship situations is acceptable?"

"I would formulate it a bit narrower." Hotaru proposed. "Something along the lines of working in exchange for room, board and training during a number of years in apprenticeship situations is acceptable."

"And I would add a minimum age for the start of apprenticeships in the flower industry. Otherwise people would accuse us of trying to create a backdoor for letting girls younger then eighteen work as prostitutes." Kai said.

Anuradha quickly took notes. "I have it all written down. I will formulate something with Dinkar later."

Takumi nodded. "Alright. I have received back letters from twelve of the twenty groups that we wrote. They all seem to think it is a good idea to have this meeting and everybody agreed to send three representatives each and they will work on their ideas about the principles, a program, a leadership system and who might be acceptable as a consultant in the capital. The meeting will be in four weeks." He turned to Piandao, Suki and Sokka. "I know that around that time you will have to travel to the capital for Fire Lord Zuko's wedding, but it is possible for you to attend the meeting?"

Suki and Sokka exchanged glances. "We are not sure yet. It depends many things. But we will certainly do our best." Suki finally replied.

"I will be there." Piandao said.

"Good. We can begin to make our dream reality."

* * *

"Suki? Are you busy?" Sokka poked his head around the door of the room where she was busy with some calligraphy as part of her training with Master Piandao.

"I'm busy, but I can use a break. Maybe you can explain to me why I am doing this?" She gestured vehemently at the ink, brush and scrolls before her. "The landscape painting was weird, but I could see the use in it, just like with the rock garden."

Sokka smiled mysteriously. "You'll see." He settled down next to her. Handing her a scroll with a large smile on his face, he said: "I wanted to show you this."

Suki unrolled the scroll and scanned it quickly. "Warriors for peace? What is this exactly?"

"An idea I have been working on." Sokka explained excitedly. "When we talked about the future, you said you might enjoy training the next generation of warriors when things settle down a bit. I kinda liked the idea myself… This is the idea of a school, both for bender and non-bender warriors… It's not just to learn the skills of a warrior, but to think about what it means to be a warrior and how to be one…"

She looked at the scroll once more, the notes about several skills and classes now making more sense. "Is this why you have been spending all this time in the library? Because you were working on this idea?"

"Yes. What do you think? It are only a few notes on a very basic outline… I wanted to talk with you before I start working on this further… Maybe we can even work together if you like the idea of a school."

Suki contemplated the idea for a few moments. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "You came up with his when you were looking in ways to support us if I did turn out to be pregnant, didn't you?"

"That is when I came up with the idea, yes. But I kept coming back to me, even when we knew you weren't with child. So, I started working some things out. I didn't want to distract you from your training with Master Piandao… That's why I didn't say something sooner…"

It was silent for a few moments, Suki obviously thinking. "I do like the idea of a school. We could both teach what we're good at… Sokka, to be honest… It all has to sink in for a bit… But I can say one thing: this might be the beginning of a wonderful dream for the both of us…"

The end?

_**Some more authors' notes: **_

_The scenes of Suki and Piandao training __are based upon the sword fight in the Highlander episode 'Eye for an eye' where Duncan trains Richie in the use of a katana. Those are some of my favorites from the series. And I know very little of how to learn proper sword fighting... _

_The term flower industry came from the Japanese term hanamachi. It means something like 'Flower District' and this name was and is still used for the areas where the geisha work. _

_I came up with the idea of Women's Root when I looked at the general number of children that women have in the show and the large number of women in the Fire Nation army. Somehow this suggests to me there must be some kind of general available anti-contraceptive. Women in the army for example mean that they don't exactly have many children who need looking after. _

_I took the definition of a warrior spirit that Sokka uses from www(dot)chivalrynow(dot)_


End file.
